<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigars, Booze and a Warm Fire. by lexiwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866447">Cigars, Booze and a Warm Fire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites'>lexiwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, oh boy, yes im pulling up to this fandom with angst head first lets goooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you do fellow cowboys, cowgirls, and cowpeople. This will be my collection of rdr2 reader inserts because that game has consumed my life. (requests are open!)</p><p>Please read the warnings in the tags!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dutch van der Linde/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigars, Booze and a Warm Fire.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦<br/>𝘑𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵<br/>𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dutch van der Linde was a wicked, wicked man.</p><p> </p><p>You supposed he was the type of man whose touch would wither a blooming flower and turn it into dust. But not immediately, no. He would water it every day, shower it with what it needs only to throw it aside when it inevitably shows first signs of wane.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that was his nature, to nurture and care only until an unfortunate soul leeched on to him long enough to never see him as anything besides their savior. You had seen it happen with most of the gang’s members, no one fell into the man’s sugar-coated trap like Arthur. John was a questionable mystery of his own, you had felt as if he knew Dutch wasn‘t good and yet he still wished to believe he was a good man.</p><p> </p><p>You knew that Hosea knew. It was not surprising, given how close the two of the men were. Hosea just had that mystical wisdom; it was as if it was a part of who he was. Talking to him about the latest string of bad fortune that struck this bunch made it clear that he knew something was wrong with Dutch. But perhaps this wasn't something new. Perhaps the girl who had her brains plastered against the wall was proof enough of that. You wondered if that was truly the man you worshiped or simply someone influenced by a slimy rat and difficult circumstances. you would never know since he would never tell you such grotesque things.</p><p> </p><p>As for yourself? you felt engulfed by him. His charm lured you in so long ago, you could not even remember what your life was like before him. He loved you, he said he did. He said he was a good man, a different man, a man who would give you anything you want.</p><p> </p><p>Dutch loved to promise. He loved to drape you and anyone willing to listen with his soft silk promises. But they were all empty, oh, so very empty.</p><p> </p><p>You had sensed that his plans were getting were going off the rails. You would even try to voice it to him, only to be met with a pair of eyes so cold you had shivered on the spot. He had looked at you as if you were the poison that plagued his mind. Perhaps that was what truly knocked some sense into you. And yet you could not leave. You did not know who you were before you met your leader, you did not know who you could be without him. Your love was not enough for him, but it was enough for you.</p><p> </p><p>Then things got worse and one by one, they fell.</p><p> </p><p>And with each fall the leader would only ascend higher and further from whoever was left. Arthur’s reddening eyes only stared at yours as everyone departed, you knew that he saw it too. But he was not like you, his devotion didn’t lie with Dutch and you were fine with it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you. I trust you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You lied too, you did not trust him to not harm you or throw you away. But as you rocked back and forth in his arms, once again engulfed by what was left of a man who was no longer a leader to anyone but you, the world no longer existed. His face wasn’t soaked with tears, his hands weren’t stained with blood. You were his and he was finally yours, or rather what was left of him belonged to you now.</p><p> </p><p>Dutch van der Line was a wicked man indeed, but perhaps you craved to be destroyed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to Ultraviolence and the only thing that came to my mind was Dutch. I guess this is how I personally view character! I think he's interesting but (unlike what many people keep saying) he isn't a very loving person, maybe never was? who knows. hope yall enjoyed this nonetheless! if you got any requests or something go ahead and leave them in the comments. I wanna get used to writing rdr2 characters so, yeah :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>